dragon_havenfandomcom-20200215-history
Kamui
The northern continent of Nippon, the cold winterfields and village have been displaced into the Havens for some time. Amongst it's inhabitants are the Oina, a tribe who have the ability to transform into wolves. Physical Description The continent far north of Nippon. Kamui has a cold climate, and as such most of its fields are covered in snow, and the majority of its lakes, ponds, and rivers are frozen; if there is any visible land, it is brown and barren, incapable of sustaining plant life. The only exception to this is the Guardian Sapling, which, despite the cold, stands proudly upon a hill and protects the area - if it withers, it is not a good sign and usually the first sign of true darkness plauging the land once more. Animals rugged enough to withstand the cold live in the area, though can be found more often in the caves dotting the hillside. Whilst most of the noteable features and places of Kamui are accesible as they were in its original setting, it is important to note the location of Yoshpet. Yoshpet is a freezing forest that only the Oina can track through, and only by those who have been taught the way; it is also only accessible by the Oina, unless one owns a charm, wihch they do not give out readily. If one does gain the charm to allow entrance, they will find they do not end up Yoshpet, but back in the Havens. This also means that the locations within Inner Yoshpet (Ponc'tan and the Spirit Gate) are unavailiable. Also, the tunnel allowing access to Shinshu Field no longer leads to it, and instead to the Havens, but covers a fair distance and a speedy method if anyone wants to travel to a distant area quickly. In the eastern reaches of Kamui lies the dojo. Whilst this seems somewhat out of place, inside you can find Onigiri-sensei, who is happy to teach anyone - with money of course - any skills they like. If you want to train, he shall provide; if you want to learn something new, then he can provide that, too. Wep'keer The largest settlement and only village in Kamui, Wep'keer lies to the north. The village is naturally defended by a steep climb up to its entrance, and being built around the shadow of the mountain. The village itself is built in layers, a path winding up to the top before the climb to the foot of Mount Ezofuji and Laochi Lake. The house of the elder is the final house before this climb. As well as the stone and wood built houses, there is also a large lake inside the village walls that remains unfrozen, regardless of weather extremes. There is also a small area that is protected from blizzards and animals, through a path that has been carved through rock, which is often where the children of the village play. Travellers will find the locals wary, but the majority are friendly, and will welcome travellers into their homes for a place by the fire to escape the cold if they deem you trustworthy. A solidatory merchant comes and goes from the village for travellers' use, also. Though Wep'keer is considered the only true settlement of the area, there are several individual huts outside of the village, but this is rare due to the dangers this presents. The Oina Everyone native to the area is part of the Oina tribe. The Oina are a species of half men, half wolf beings. Each Oina wears a mask over their face since childhood, usually of an animal. At will they can transform into a dog or wolf, depending on physical strength; they bark to communicate with each other, and also to communicate with Amaterasu. Whether they can communicate to other animal life is unknown, though unlikely. They are fairly skilled in combat and also possess magical presence, though this varies from individual to individual. To outsiders it's unlikely they will reveal their ability to transform readily, though they are not scared of doing so if they deem the person as trustworthy. An elder is picked amongst the tribe and many of the decisions for the tribe's well being are finalised, or in some cases decided, by him/her. Usually, the elder is also the chief, though presently that is not the case, such as through ill health or age. In this scenario, the chief's decisions must also be agreed upon by the elder. Technically, the chief may overule the elder, but the respect they have for them means this is a very rare occurance. Kemu: Kemu is the elder of Wep'keer and its former chief. He usually performs the Volcanic Incantation each year, as he has spiritual powers. If he was unable to, it would be passed onto another member of the tribe with a high level of spiritual power. He is somewhat erratic and goes at his own pace, but he is friendly to everyone. Like all Oina, he wears a mask, and his is of a racoon. Samickle: Samickle is the particularly stern, protective chief of Wep'keer. He has been recently appointed to this position by Kemu. Remember those Oina who are wary and not very friendly? That would be Samickle. It takes a lot to get into his trusted group, and it can be broken very quickly. Despite seeming cold, he does have a warm heart. Oki: A young warrior of the Oina tribe, and the most powerful. He is one of the few who chose to live outside the village itself, in a hut on his own, which is a testiment to his strength and his general desire to be alone, though that doesn't mean he doesn't care about his people. In truth, their welfare is the most important thing to him. His mask is that of a wolf. Kai: Kai is a kindhearted Oina, and is usually the most friendly of the tribe. She is the one with the best information on Yoshpet, having been lost there once as a child. She is the elder sister of Lika, and she wears a dear mask. Lika: Lika is Kai's younger sister. At present, if Kemu cannot be the one to perform the Volcanic Incantation, this job would fall to Lika, as she has the most spiritual presence of the tribe, regardless of the fact she is a child. Her mask is that of a butterber leaf. Tuskle: Tuskle is a priestess of the Oina tribe and spends most of her time in the small wooden hut just outside the entrance to the Wawku Shrine in Ezofuji. Those who wish to gain access usually have to pass through her. Culture *Housing: Housing in the area is made of wood and stone in a circular, domed shape: though the building materials are generally unseen as snow sits on top of the structures for the most part of the year. A chimney for a fire is a must have, and the fires themselves are usually crackling constantly due to the less than favourable climate. Inside, they do prove to be quite warm. *Families and family structure: Despite there being family structures, for the most part, the Oina consider themselves a tribe. As such, there is a strong community feel amongst the villagers - orphans would be cared for by others, for example, and everyone knows everyone else. There is a very strong sense of loyalty between the people in the area. It is not impossible to break through into the circle of the Oina, as they are friendly to visitors (unless you are threatening), but some will be more open than others. If you get on the bad side of one of them, though... *Foods: Meat makes up most of the diet of Wep'keer as the environment makes it difficult to sustain much plant life. Fish can be taken from the lake inside the village itself, as well as from the area surrounding Onigiri-sensei's dojo. For the more hardy sort, taking down some of the local widelife, such as bears, boars, or deer would be acceptable. *Exports/Imports and Local Products: Kamui is cut off from its surroundings; as a result, the blood line has been kept very pure amongst the Oina, for one, and secondly, there is little need for export or importing. Merchants may pass through, but this is uncommon. Wep'keer is the only true settlement and the Oina are very much self sustaining, making everything they have need of. They are not adverse to the principles of trade and will do so, such as with merchants or travellers, though they do not sell anything in particular themselves. *Economy: Yen. Onigiri-sensei will be happy to accept any form of currency. *Gender Roles: Gender roles are fairly much equal - for example it doesn't matter that Lika, as a girl, has the most power and performs the incantation in game, just that she can do it. Typically, though, the men are usually the stronger of the tribe and become true wolves when transformed over mere dogs, but men can also transform into dogs as well. Overall, physically, men are probably stronger. That's not to say physucal strength takes presedence over magical strength, as both are treated as valuable assets, regardless of gender. Everyone pitches in and helps out, though, and is not treated as lesser or higher when it comes to gender. *Languages Spoken: Common tongue of Kamui, which may or may not be the same of Nippon (which in both cases, is some form of Japanese). *Mode(s) of transportation: Primitive, to the point where you mainly use your feet. The Oina have had little use or necessity to develop carriages (like the rest of Nippon) or other such forms of transport, as for one, the snow prevents its passage, and secondly, their transformation into animals makes movement that much easier. *Methods of Communication: As with modes of transportation, the area is still quite primitive. Word of mouth is the most common, though this is much easier than most areas given that the Oina can transform and messages can be passed along quicker. The populace can read and write, though the sending of letters is less common. Mount Ezofuji and the Wawku Shrine The mountain itself is twin peaked, and terribly cold, often plagued by blizzards. It's also worthy to note that the mountain is volcanic, though only erupts when the incantation is performed for it to do so. Wawku Shrine is the area inside Ezofuji, and can be accessed at its base through a bolted door. The inside of the Shrine is a maze of rooms the gradually lead up to the top of the mountain, winding in and out. It is not an easy climb and should not be attempted by the inexperienced, as in-game, it takes nearly all of Amaterasu's brush skills to traverse it. Laochi Lake At the base of Ezofuji, this is where the Ark of Yamato crashed. The lake has been eternally frozen since, and never thaws. Taking the path around the edge of the lake will lead to the entrance to Mount Ezofuji. In front of the lake is an altar, where the sacred sword Kutone is placed. A well known prophecy is connected to this sword - "The wall of ice shall shatter and open the way to the heavens when Kutone, the guardian sword, glows silver." That all said, the altar itself is the place where the Volcanic Incantation is perfomed once a year by the elder of the Oina tribe. Ark of Yamato The Ark has long become a fixture of Laochi Lake, and has been there for longer than anyone can remember. The Ark is inaccesible and - seemingly - inactive. In truth, the Ark was built by the Moon Tribe and is a prison ship for thousands upon thousands of demons. It is also the prison of Yami, the Emperor of Darkness. The celestials used the Ark to escape a massacre on the Celestial Plain, but instead were met by another with the demons residing in the ark. Waka, a member of the Moon tribe, joined them, unaware of the Ark's purpose, and was the sole survivor. At present, demons do manage to escape the Ark, but only in small quantities: if they all managed to escape, the land would be filled with darkness once again. History A bitterly cold landscape, the Oina live in this environment thanks to their abilities to transform and also performing a Volcanic Incantation to bring spring to the area. Two hundred years past, the Ark of Yamato crashed into Laochi Lake. Demons escaped from its depths and caused much sorrow and misfortunate across Nippon. Twin demons, Lechku and Nekchu arrived in Kamui and threatened the existence of the Oina. A brave Oina sealed them inside the Wawku shrine, leading them to become statues. At present, they still remain statues, though it is likely the darkness in the land will once again wake them up. Secondly, the same Oina also sealed the ark, by encasing it in the frozen lake. He did both of these things with Kutone. The ark can only be released by breaking the ice surrounding it when Kutone glows silver. Much of this has been forgotten over the years; the locals only recall the legend of demons descending upon the land from the Ark itself, not that it has been sealed and should not be unsealed. They also do not know, ahd have never known, who built it, why it came to be there and where it came from, or its true use. Demons are still believed to appear from the ark, and the lake is occasionally known as The Lake of Demons. Whether someone believes in the legend depends on the person you speak with. The Ark is a familiar sight to the locals and despite its morbid past, it is considered a holy place by the Oina, perhaps out of fear. Risks Firstly is the weather and environment. The temperature is bitter, it is feasible for avalances to happen and changes in weather, such as sudden blizzards, are not unheard of. The volcanoes are active, though they will only erupt when the incantation is performed annually. As well as the potential wild animal threat, the area is infested with persistant demons who are replaced once slain. They are fairly strong, but weak to fire. If the Ark of Yamato ever reawkens, that is also a potential threat to the area. Noteable Changes *The Day of Darkness has passed and will not repeat for another hundred years. *The Ark of Yamato has had its demon population emptied, as they descended upon the Havens and those that remained disappeared along with their master, Yami. It is now no longer a slumbering threat, and an empty prison. *Laochi Lake is no longer frozen thanks to Oki's efforts with Kutone, which awoke the Ark to begin with. The Ark will remain in the waters as an empty prison ship, but it cannot be boarded as it has sealed itself. *Kamui's native demon population will remain, but their numbers will have decreased. *The Oina are now trade partners with Davenport and Seahaven. Category:Settings